Vindicta
by RachelBarker07
Summary: —Esto se trata de venganza


"Cuando se hace daño a otro es menester hacérselo de tal manera que le sea imposible vengarse."

—Nicolás Maquiavelo.

Debían que comer algo y pronto.

Draco no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo mas lograrían soportar. Recordaba su último trago de agua con dolor. Cada que trataba de pasar saliva, esta se quedaba espesa y se negaba a bajar de su garganta. Hacia calor, mucho.

La castaña sentada junto a él jadeaba por el bochorno; de su frente escurrían pequeñas gotas de sudor que al acumularse caían en picada por toda su cara. Sin nada mejor que hacer, el rubio se dedico a verlas nacer, crecer y suicidarse en la orilla de su quijada, estas saltaban de su rostro y se estrellaban en el hueco de sus clavículas.

Hermione estaba esqueletica, todos los lugares donde alguna vez existió carne suave y apreciable, ahora solo había piel pegada al hueso. Lo mas voluminoso que la chica poseía era el vientre, una barriga inflamada por su octavo mes de embarazo.

Draco recordó como era al principio, antes de que pareciera una sandía, el pequeño estómago de su bruja solo era un piquete punzante, nada que requiriera muchos cuidados. Habían logrado avanzar con facilidad durante varios meses hasta que la movilidad de Hermione se vio reducida y los dolores de espalda comenzaron a incrementar.

En el sexto mes la castaña le indico que no podrían aparecerse mas o lastimarían a su hijo. Bueno, Draco creía que lo seria, esperaba que fuera un varón, en realidad tenía muy pocas dudas sobre el sexo que tendría su bebé. Todos los Malfoy habían tenido hijos varones y cada uno de ellos había salido fuerte y resistente. Esperaba que su bebé, aún con la carencia de nutrientes, llegara al mundo listo para la pelea. No quedaba de otra. Ambos habían sido descuidados y ahora estaban a punto de traer un niño al mundo en medio de una guerra. Arrepentirse de eso ya era una estupidez, tanto él como Hermione acordaron que lo llevarían a termino y una vez que naciera, darían hasta su último aliento para protegerlo.

Así que ahí estaban, ocultos en una cueva de algún lugar boscoso, un poco al sur de Inglaterra. Lograron llegar hasta ahí con éxito luego de que un grupo de carroñeros estuviera a punto de atacarlos. En el camino Hermione había empezado con contracciones que se detuvieron horas después, junto con la llegada de un sangrado que la altero.

Solo contaban con una varita y muy poca experiencia en el ramo medico, el rubio hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, realizo los hechizos de diagnóstico que le indico Hermione, resultando en nada, todo parecía estar estable. Aún así, Draco sugirió que permanecieran ahí hasta que amaneciera, lo cual estaba lejos de suceder.

Con la lucha constante y Voldemort sintiéndose amenazado por Potter, el clima e incluso la salida del sol, cambiaron. Las horas parecían eternamente mas largas de lo normal. Lo único positivo era que Hermione al fin se había quedado dormida. Seguramente estaría tan deshidratada como él y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Recordó haber visto una pequeña laguna no muy lejos, haría no mas de diez minutos de ida y regreso y seguro que el agua le caería mucho mejor que la farsa del aguamenti.

Con el cuerpo molido por el ajetreo de meses, el rubio trato de quejarse en silencio cuando al levantarse todos sus huesos tronaron; tomo la varita y antes de alejarse lanzo un par de protecciones.

Camino tan rápido como la rigidez de sus músculos le permitieron.

Al llegar a la zona húmeda, cogió una hoja y la transformo en un pequeño vasito que usaría para llevarse el liquido. Tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de arrojarse al agua para refrescarse, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba de nervios por regresar al lado de su bruja. No se había separado de ella desde que los mortifagos reclamaron a Hogwarts como su hogar e incluso mucho antes, él y la castaña apenas y soportaban estar lejos. Trataban de siempre mantenerse en contacto, sin que nadie supiera nada del amor que había nacido entre ambos en una extraña noche luego de su ronda de prefectos.

Draco trataba de no pensar mucho en eso. Eran recuerdos importantes, hechos que le removían sentimientos y en ese momento eran tiempos peligrosos para relaciones como la suya. Uno de los fuertes motivos para huir.

Casi quiso patearse a si mismo cuando pensó lo mucho que se reprendía por ponerla en una situación tan compleja al elegirlo a él o a Potter y su misión suicida. Resultando en un romance oculto y un embarazo no planeado, seguido de la fuga constante de ambos. Cada sitio que habían creído seguro era invadido por la plaga de Voldemort o la Orden, la cual jamás aceptaría la unión de un mortífago obligado y la joya de la corona Gryffindoriana.

Gracias al ser supremo, esta era su penúltima parada. Cuando tuvieran a su hijo en los brazos, cruzarían la frontera y desaparecerían del mapa para siempre, conseguirían un lugar en Irlanda y vivirían de su magia hasta encontrar algún trabajo muggle que fuera lo suficientemente tranquilo para seguir juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

Al menos ese era el plan.

Cuando una varita presiono contra su espalda, todo sueño se escurrió de sus dedos.

—Has sido difícil de encontrar, hijo.

En una habitación de higiene cuestionable, que fungía como un hospital improvisado, Harry Potter caminaba de lado a lado esperando una respuesta a todas sus dudas, lo que fuera, solo necesitaba saber que carajos había ocurrido.

Cuando el sanador salio, el castaño quiso arrojarse sobre él y sacudirlo hasta que le dijera lo que necesitaba sin embargo, el hombre maduro de aspecto duro, que se había ofrecido voluntario para cuidar de los heridos de la orden, se mantuvo firme y alerta y Harry supo que seria un error gritarle.

Ron, Ginny y Tonks también brincaron sobre su asiento, demandando respuestas a las miles de dudas que surgieron con el tiempo de espera. El sanador los noto, pero carraspeando solicito que solo Harry entrara con él.

—¿Esta todo bien?— urgió el elegido.

—¿Podría decirme nuevamente, en donde encontró a la chica?

—¿Que? En, en una parte del Bosque Rojo. Estaba en, en una cueva, bueno algo más como un hoyo estrecho.

—Entiendo. ¿Y usted supone que estaba sola?

—No... creemos que Malf... un conocido de nosotros debía estar ahí. Sospecho que fue él quien envió el patronus con el que la encontramos.

—Comprendo. Entonces debía estar "segura" — el sanador hizo comillas imaginarias en el aire.

—Si, bueno, eso creo. No sabemos si él murió o algo.

—Es muy posible— acepto rígido el hombre —De hecho es una buena teoría, aunque si no hay rastro, entonces...

—¿Que?— exigió Harry — por favor solo dígame que ocurrió y si Hermione estará bien.

—Oh si, médicamente la señora estará perfectamente.

—¿Señora?

—Si, señora. Ella estaba embarazada, de hecho no debía tener mucho de haber dado a luz cuando la encontraron, unas horas tal vez. Fue muy conveniente que la ubicaran dentro de ese lapso de tiempo. La placenta y el producto fueron sacados de forma torpe y no hubo la limpieza necesaria, otro poco y habría contraído una infección mortal.

La cara estupefacta de Harry debió ser suficiente para que el sanador dejara de dar rodeos y soltara todo de forma directa.

—Su amiga presenta signos de desnutrición y deshidratación para lo cual le he dado algunas pociones que la tendrán fuerte en unos días, sobre el embarazo, le limpie cualquier residuo interno y los huesos pélvicos se re-acomodaran pronto, pero dolerá. La persona que le ayudo a parir era un desastre, debió sufrir bastante.

—Un bebe... Hermione tuvo un hijo de... tal vez esta...

—Muerto— completo el sanador sin tacto —Tal vez, aunque si no hay cuerpo del padre y tampoco del producto, posiblemente solo...

—Se lo llevo— mordió Harry con ira.

La deducción no fue difícil de pensar, después de todo se trataba de Malfoy. Un grupo de la orden había peinado la zona sin hallar rastro de nada, todo el rededor estaba tranquilo y lo único que desentonaba del lugar era una Hermione inconsciente y de pulso débil, dentro de un agujero rocoso en dónde apenas y podrían entrar dos personas.

—Ese maldito idiota.

—No se adelante señor Potter, recuerde que hasta no ver...

—Oh estoy seguro de que lo veremos.

Dicho esto Harry salio dándole una mirada a la pacífica Hermione que ajena a todo dormía profundamente.

La Orden había desarrollado un número infinito de ojos donde el enemigo creía que nadie observaba. Dentro de las filas de mortifagos, el castaño había logrado infiltrar a espías que nunca fueron notados gracias a un perfil bajo, estos ojos informaban de cualquier movimiento que creyeran importante.

Durante meses se creyó que Hermione estaba oculta en alguna clase de prisión para nacidos muggle, habían atacado y neutralizado dos sitios así sin encontrar rastro. Entonces vino a ellos Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode y Terence Higgs a ofrecerse como orejas y ojos. Fue fantástico. Ayudo mucho a ganar terreno sobre el enemigo, pero lo mejor fue la información privilegiada a la que tuvieron acceso. Entre todo lo que llego, Harry fue consciente de que Draco había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que Hermione y que los Malfoy estaban desesperados por encontrarlo, pues había cometido faltas graves contra su Lord, sabiendo todo eso, atar cabos fue increíblemente fácil.

Detalles que habían escapado a su vista, se volvieron claros. Los días en que Hermione parecía más interesada en mirar a la distancia, las noches en que se veía ansiosa, tardes completas en las que desaparecía alegando que estaba investigando en la sección prohibida. Todo había estado a la vista, al menos para quien la conociera bien.

Hermione había sostenido un noviazgo secreto con Draco Malfoy.

—¿Como esta? ¿Le han hecho algo?— preguntaron todos, pero Harry se negó a compartirles su conocimiento. Era un asunto demasiado delicado. El elegido se sintió egoísta y solo les aseguro que pronto estaría bien.

Con el uso de su galeón encantado, el castaño envió una pregunta que tardo poco en ser resuelta, pero que por desgracia no contenia la afirmación a sus deducciones. No sé sabía si Draco y el bebé arrancado de las entrañas de Hermione seguían vivos.

—Ya tenemos a Hermione, atacaremos en tres días. — se decidió.

oooooooooooooooo

Luego de haber estado suspendida por casi un mes, Hermione Granger despertó en una cama de San Mungo.

No fue agradable, no fue lento, ni pacífico. La descripción más acertada se asemejaba a sentir una sacudida, seguida de un golpe que le dejo un fuerte dolor en toda la cabeza y luz, mucha luz. Los ojos de la castaña tardaron varios segundos en adaptarse a la intensidad, mientras que todas sus extremidades no lograron mas que agitarse.

Sintiendo la cabeza pesada y caliente. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba adolorido y la parte bajo de su cintura totalmente inmóvil. Asustada, giro la cabeza y trato de ubicarse. Nada era familiar.

No sabía en dónde estaba y mucho menos como llego ahí. Hasta donde recordaba, ella estaba a punto de comenzar su ronda mixta en Hogwarts. Y ese lugar no era su sala común.

El fuerte piar de pájaros en una rama cerca de su ventana, la hizo gemir de dolor.

—Hermione.

—¿Ha, Harry?— No había sido consiente de su presencia hasta que la llamo. El castaño la observaba desde una esquina. Con los brazos frente a su pecho, parecía como si llevara mucho esperándola.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Duele— palpó su cabeza con los ojos apretados —es insoportable, grados arriba de una migraña común. Todas las luces se ven intensas y los sonidos me provocan nausea.

—Llamaré al sanador.

—¡No! Espera. No te vayas por favor.

El niño que sobrevivió se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo y apretando los labios para no ponerse a gritar antes de tiempo.

—¿Me lo contaras ? —pregunto sin voltearse.

—¿Con-tarte?... no se a que te refieres. —Hermione sentía el cerebro punzante —No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo aqui y tú te ves molesto.

—¿No crees que deba estarlo?

—No lo se. No creo haberte hecho nada. Lo, lo último que recuerdo es despedirme de ti y Ron para mi ronda. ¿Como es que llegue aquí?

La sorpresa en el castaño fue mayúscula.

—¿Que? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió, la llega de los mortifagos al castillo?

Hermione nego, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

—¿Es enserio?— tanteo con calma, Harry.

—No soy una niña tonta para ponerme de bromitas mientras estoy en una cama de... ¿Hospital? — dijo girando la cabeza de nuevo para analizar su entorno —¿Esto es San Mungo?

—Si. Estás en San Mungo.

—No siento la mitad de mi cuerpo... ¡Dios! No se que ocurrió y tú solo estas ahí parado como un...

—Idiota— completo por ella, liberando el aire que reprimió mientras la escuchaba. —Lo sé, tómate esto— el castaño le extendió un vaso a tope de alguna sustancia grumosa que reposaba en la mesa junto a ella. Hermione no lo pensó mucho, no tenía cabeza para ello, solo se llevó el brebaje a los labios y de tres tragos bebió todo.

El aturdimiento fue bajando casi instantáneamente y por fin pudo sentir que los dedos de sus pies se movían.

—Está mejor ahora— suspiro aliviada.

En la cabeza de Harry, todo eran engranajes moviéndose a una velocidad tal, que si fuera posible se vería el humo saliendo de su cabello.

Hermione había perdido la memoria.

Y luego de haber visto a Narcissa Malfoy merodeando el hospital, Harry estaba seguro que se trataba de un obliviate. Los oxigenados lo habían hecho y de alguna manera querian corroborar que todo se mantuviera. Eran unos mal nacidos.

Los malditos habian logrado parecer limpios cuando Voldemort murió y de su hijito, su pequeño Draco ni siquiera habían hecho mención, seguramente alguno de ellos habia obliviado a Hermione para eliminar al bebé.

La duda era si Draco seguía con vida o no.

Si estaba vivo, Merlin librara a Malfoy de encontrarse con Harry. El castaño lo aplastaria como a la cucaracha que era, si se enteraba que el desgraciado estaba sano y salvo.

Una parte de Harry siempre quiso lastimar a Draco, había muchas cosas que no podía perdonarle, tanto pasadas como recientes, pero lo que más le molestaba era que en algún momento pensó en buscarlo y aclarar las cosas.

Ahora ya no había nada que aclarar. Cualquier lazo que mantuviera con Hermione había sido borrado de tajo. Incluso la memoria de que había sido madre.

Ojalá Malfoy estuviera muerto. Por su propio bien.

—¿Harry? ¿Que fue lo que pasó?— Hermione necesitaba respuestas.

—Evidentemente perdiste más de un año de memoria.

—¿Perdí que...? ¿Cómo?

—N-no lo se. No lo sé Herm. Cuando te encontramos estabas a punto de morir.

—¿Fue él? ¿Fue Voldemort?

—Es posible... pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ha muerto, se ha ido. Hace casi un mes logramos derrotarlo.

—oh Harry.— Hermione estiró los brazos hacia su mejor amigo. —Me lo perdí todo. No puedo creerlo. Discúlpame.— sollozo cuando el chico la envolvió y su pecho y oculto su rostro.

—No, Herm, disculpame tu a mi. No te cuide lo suficiente.

Harry eligió mentir. No por proteger el buen nombre de nadie. Lo hizo porque para él o cualquiera sería imposible contarle a una frágil Hermione sobre cosas que no sabía cómo habían iniciado o terminado. Nadie tenía idea de cómo se había dado la relación amorosa más imposible del mundo. ¿Que podría contarle? Si Hermione y Malfoy habian mantenido un noviazgo, había sido cubierto muy bien. Su huida se realizó de forma perfecta. La orden había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras sin resultados. Cuando él patronus apareció y con una voz distrocinada dió la ubicación de la castaña, Harry pudo al fin dejar de apretar los dientes.

Explicar todo aquello simplemente no era lo indicado, no podía arrojar toda esa historia y esperar que Hermione no enloqueciera. Ni siquiera tenía cuerpos para mostrar. Todo sería solo palabras y teorías que ella refutaria hasta volverse demente.

—Perdóname por no haberte cuidado mejor.

Ese error, no volvería a cometerlo. Harry amaba profundamente a Hermione y por ella, haría que todo el que supiera algo callará, haria que todos fingieran que ella estuvo en coma y no viajando junto a Malfoy, embarazada, Harry haría que esos recuerdos nunca volvieran.

—No eres Dios, Harry. Has hecho tanto y yo ni siquiera pude ser de utilidad.

—Ya estás aquí, eso es lo único importante. Saldremos adelante juntos.

—Juntos— reitero Hermione, creyendo ciegamente en todo lo que saliera de la boca de su mejor amigo. O al menos así fue por un corto tiempo.

ooooooooooooooo

—Tuve un sueño, en el cual todo era cierto y al mismo tiempo no. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Cómo si pudiera alcanzar mis recuerdos, como si estuvieran ahí y solo tuviera que estirar la mano y tocarlos a todos.

—¿Y porque no lo haces?

—Porque tengo miedo, me da miedo que nada sea cierto. Que solo sea mi insistencia por recordar creando memorias falsas. ¿Puedes entenderlo, Harry?

—Si, pero no creo saber cómo se sienta.

—Estoy tan confundida que hay noches en que no sé quién soy.

—Eres Hermione, mi Hermione.

—Sabes Harry, cuando dices eso... siento que ya lo había oído antes.

—Te lo digo siempre Herm, a diario.

—Lo sé, pero en mi mente hay una voz muy diferente que me lo dice.

—Tal vez sea Ron o tu padre.

—No. No es ninguno de ellos...— la castaña ubico una mirada triste en los ojos verdes de Harry, así que decidió retroceder en sus palabras —tal vez solo soy yo. Haber perdido más de un año de mi vida me ha vuelto paranoica. Ahora no puedo evitar cuidar todo lo que me rodea. Incluído tú.— estiró una mano para tocar la de su compañero.

Era ese el título que le había dado a Harry. Compañero.

Todos los reconocían como novios, aunque solos se tomaban de la mano y paseaban.

Habían existido muchas muestras de afecto públicas entre ambos; algún beso perdido que le robaba Harry o la mano en su cintura cuando se acercaban a pláticar con ellos, abrazos largos antes de decir hasta mañana o llamadas largas con supiros incluidos por parte del castaño. Citas, muchas citas en las que nunca se aburrian. Él era muy cariñoso y protector y Hermione agradecía el gesto, pero siempre que trataba de sentir algo más que agradecimiento, otras emociones salían a flote y ninguna iba destinada a él. Era como si su corazón ya hubiera sido dado a otra persona, un hombre sin rostro.

Habían pasado tres años desde que despertó en San Mungo y la búsqueda de sus recuerdos borrados siempre desencadenaba jaquecas terribles. Sola u acompañada, había visitado sanadores y rompe maldiciones que le decían lo mismo. Solo la persona que la había obliviado podía levantarle el hechizo y aún encontrando a esa persona, nada garantizaba que sus recuerdos volvieran al cien por ciento. La habían jodido por algún motivo secreto que ahora luego de la guerra parecía no significar nada.

De no ser por el brazo de Harry, Hermione habria entrado en una profunda depresión.

La mayoría de sus amigos parecían haberse cansado de sus preguntas, la búsqueda de la información que le faltaba siempre resultaba en algo desastroso. Las personas comenzaron a evitarla, dando la vuelta cuando la veían o respondiendo de forma torpe y cortante a cualquiera de sus intentos por rescatar su pasado. Pero Harry había estado siempre ahí, junto a ella y por eso le dolía en el alma no sentir nada por él.

Compañero había sido el título más cercano y amable que pudo darle sin sentirse falsa y él parecía aceptarlo sin quejas.

—No vas a perderme, siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar ahí.

—Y es por eso...— suspiró Hermione —Que ahora compraremos muebles para la casa de Sirius.

—Ya no será la casa de Sirius, ni siquiera de los Black, será nuestra casa. —Harry giro su mano y atrapó la de Hermione en un apretón fuerte. —Estoy muy feliz de que aceptarás mudarte conmigo.

—Sera en otra habitación, Harry— le recordó.

—No dije otra cosa. Prefiero eso a atravesar la ciudad cada dia.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Hey, mírame. Lo hice porque así lo quise, no estoy quejándome ¿Ok?

—Lo siento, estoy un poco sensible.

—No pasa nada. Terminemos el té y vayamos a comprar algunos muebles.

Harry intentaba ser comprensible. Lo intentaba demasiado. La mayor parte del tiempo funcionaba. Era más como un juego de mentiras. En dónde él fingia que podía ayudarla a estar cómoda y ella fingia que lo quería.

Resultaba cansado con el tiempo, pero al menos nunca le había pedido que se alejara. De alguna forma logro convencer a todos de decir la verdad a medias y eso había servido lo suficiente.

Cada persona a la que Hermione consulto repetía la misma respuesta una y otra vez. Ella desapareció cuando Hogwarts fue atacada y meses después fue encontrada desnutrida y deshidratada en una formación cavernosa al sur de Inglaterra. Nadie menciono a Malfoy, ni siquiera cómo una curiosidad, nadie volvió a decir su apellido cerca de ella a petición explícita de Harry y para su fortuna, Hermione tampoco pregunto por él o su familia, todo iba tan bien como era posible.

Que se mudará con él había sido más una precaución, una forma de tenerla más cerca para que no siguiera escarbando. Esperaba que con el tiempo todo fuera quedando atrás. Tres años aún se sentía reciente; el castaño podía esperar todo un siglo sin con eso conseguía que ella dejara de fingir y comenzará a vivir. Si era con él o no, eso era lo de menos.

—¿Algo en específico que te gustaría tener? ¿Algún tono en particular?

—Blanco— respondió Hermione rápidamente, Harry supo que ni lo había pensado, solo era una respuesta inmediata para sacarselo de encima— tal vez con un toque de rosa.

—Bien, veré qué hay por allá y tú revisa aquí. Nos reunimos en diez.

—Perfecto.

Para no abrumarla Harry siempre le daba sus espacios. Y nuevamente Hermione agradecía profundamente eso. Un respiro con su propio yo, siempre era bueno.

La tienda de muebles no era un lugar muy concurrido. Había toda clase de mobiliario de diversas maderas, colores y usos. Ella no era exigente, podía acomodarse con lo básico, pero Harry había insistido en que tuviera cosas propias. Su búsqueda se centraba principalmente en un librero y un escritorio, una cama y un ropero, no más que eso. Aún así se descubrió revisando con interés los cuadros en la galería de decoración.

Era fantástico ver las pinturas mágicas y el gran parecido que tenían con las muggles. Podías encontrar desde un cuadro abstracto con un movimiento hipnotizante, hasta un paisaje nevado dónde los copos caían con suavidad. Su atención se centro en una obra en particular, una pequeña choza en el medio de valles verdes, de la chimenea salía humo que se movía en forma de serpiente hasta perderse bajo el marco de Olmo. Mirarla le daba paz, aunque una vez más podía sentir esa segunda voz en su interior, hablando tras de sus pensamientos, indicándole que ella había deseado en algun momento vivir en un lugar así... con una familia, su propia familia.

—Vamos pequeño mocoso, sal de ahí, arruinaras ese estante— pujó una bruja de edad avanzada, agachada con el trasero al aire, trataba de jalar algo del de interior un artículo de metal.

Hermione salió de sus cavilaciones y se acercó para ver lo que sucedía.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?— se ofreció.

—¿Es su hijo?

—¿Que?

—¿Que si ese niño es su hijo?— siseo la bruja cascarrabias

—¿Hay algún problema?— revirtió la castaña.

—Este estante está destinado para guardar objetos, señora. No para ser juguete de un niño mal educado.

—Si me permite. — de una forma sutil, Hermione apartó a la mujer y asomó la cabeza. Un pequeño niño, se escondía en el interior, al verla extendió hacia ella una vara de árbol y fingió hechizarla.

—Vete, vete, hazlo o te maldecire.

—mmm... no es el recibimiento que esperaba.

—No eres bienvenida en mi torre

—¿Enserio? ¿Y porque?

La sombra difusa del pequeño se removió inquieta. Por el tono y la forma de hablar, Hermione supuso que aún era demasiado pequeño para poder decirle una respuesta concisa. El niño no la quería ahí y ya.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Papá dice que no debo decir nada a desconocidos cuando salga.

—Es un buen consejo. Voy a presentarme. Soy Hermione Granger y ¿tú?

—Señorito Scorpius

—¡oh! un señorito— exclamó fascinada —Nunca había conocido a un señorito, es un placer y un honor. Ya que no me quieres dejar entrar y comienza a dolerme el cuello ¿Porque no sales para platicar?

—¡No!

—Estoy segura de que tú papá está buscándote. Se preocupará.

—Papá no está aquí.

—Entoces tu mami.

—Mamá tampoco, murio.

El niño cambio de posición y a Hermione se le hundio el corazón. ¿Sería otro huérfano de la guerra? En esos tres años había conocido a varios en una visita que realizó con Harry al orfanato.

—¿Entonces con quién viniste?

—Con mi abelito.

—ah ya veo. Seguro que estará preocupado ¿No crees?

—Enojado. Muy enojado.

—Uyy pues aún peor, porque no sales y lo buscamos juntos, yo le explicó todo para que no te regañe ¿Que dices?

—¿Si?

—claro, vamos, te doy una mano, busquemos a tu abuelito. —Hermione estiró su mano en el interior, dedos pequeñitos la agarraron con fuerza, el tacto del niño era caliente y eso le agrado.

Los niños siempre mantenían una temperatura corporal cálida. Hermione no había notado que estaba fría hasta que la mano de Scorpius la toco. Poco a poco el chiquillo fue emergiendo del interior del objeto, dejando a la joven bastante sorprendida.

Era un nene hermoso. Su cabello rubio y con rizos y el par de mejillas rojizas la hizo recordar a un querubín.

—Hola.— lo saludo. —Señorito ¿Scorpius? —el niño asíntio. —Es mejor vernos cara a cara ¿no crees?

—¿Tenemos que buscar a abelito?

—Es lo más correcto.

—No quiero.

—Bueno, ¿entonces que te parece si nos sentamos por allá y esperamos a que él nos encuentre?

—¡Si!

Pasando junto a la bruja malhumorada, Hermione cogió la mano de niño y ambos terminaron sentándose a ras del piso para comenzar a platicar.

No era algo muy elaborado, Hermione trataba de entender lo mejor posible todo lo que el niño le relataba, de lo poco que su oído tradujo, fue que el niño tenía 3 añitos casi cuatro, un abuelo, una abuela y su papá, que quería tener un castillo y montar un unicornio.

Los pocos clientes que pasaban a su alrededor, miraban a ambos como si fueran dos Erumpets sentados en el medio de la tienda, pero a Hermione poco le importo. Estaba muy cómoda, de hecho esa sensación asfixiante que la acompañaba siempre desapareció; el pasado incompleto dejo de dolerle y se dejó envolver por la plática animada del pequeño de solo 3 años. Al responderle no había una segunda voz en su interior, solo eran ella y el pequeño señorito rubio.

El primero en encontrarlos fue Harry, el cual casi sufre un colapso mental. Antes de acercarse a ellos tuvo que repetirse mil veces que aquello no era posible, que sus ojos estaban engañandolo. No fue sino hasta que llegó al frente de ambos que un chasquido en su mente lo obligó a hablar.

—¿Q-que haces?— tartamudeo

—¿Hum? Hola Harry, mira él es el señorito Scorpius— Hermione extendio su palma de forma teatral hacia el niño.

—Hola.— saludo el pequeño, que para ese momento ya tenía las manos enredadas en los rizos de la bruja. —¿Quieres jugar?— lo invito, mostrándole la pelotita de mechones chocolate que había hecho con el cabello de Hermione.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Oculto— respondió Hermione —Estaba escondido ahí— señaló el estante —Se le escabullo a su cuidador y estamos esperando a que nos encuentre.

El cerebro y la lengua de Harry se desconectaron momentáneamente.

Ese niño, ese niño era un Malfoy y Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que ese niño vestido de pies a cabeza con telas y zapatos finos, de cabello dorado y ojos grises, ese niño de rulos era su hijo.

—Debemos irnos— apresuró Harry, levantando a la castaña de un tirón poco amable.

—¡Hey! ¿Que pasa?

—No me siento bien, solo quiero salir de aquí.

—¿Pero y los muebles?

—Buscaremos en el lado muggle, aquí no hay nada que me guste.

—Pero quería comprar una pintura

—Podemos venir por ella luego ¿Si?

—S-si, solo que le prometí a Scorpius que esperaríamos a su abuelo y...

La paciencia de Harry al fin estallo. Un claro y fuerte "¡NO!" salio de sus labios en el momento en que Lucius Malfoy aparecía en escena.

El señor Malfoy estaba sorprendido, aunque en menor escala que Harry. Azotando su bastón para hacerse notar, camino firmemente hasta pararse frente a los adultos y su nieto.

—Señor Potter— murmuró viendo de reojo al elegido e ignorando por completo a Hermione.

—Malfoy— gruñó Harry que con una mano apretaba con demasiada fuerza el brazo de Hermione.

No entendiendo nada de la dinámica entre ambos hombres, la castaña se quedó inmóvil observando a Lucius Malfoy alzar al pequeño querubin que al fin adquirió un rostro más claro. Estando nieto y abuelo a la misma altura Hermione no pudo negar que ese niño era su descendiente, un Malfoy declarado puramente por los rasgos físicos predominantes en todo su rostro.

—Abelito, ella es Hemine y él Haly

—Lo sé.— soltó Lucius y con un brevísimo asentimiento de cabeza giro con su nieto en brazos y se fue.

Antes de salir el rubio dió un vistazo a Hermione o más bien a su espalda, encontrando la selva de espesos rizos tan característicos en ella, para luego mirar la cabeza de su nieto y murmurar algo sobre cortarle mas el cabello.

oooooooooool

El agujero en su estado de ánimo volvió y está vez fue más intenso. Algo iba mal después del incidente en la mueblería.

En ese momento no se lo cuestiono mucho, trato de creer en las palabras de Harry y seguir con su triste vida, pero por la noche todo volvía a ella y se hacia demasiado difícil de ignorar.

Lo primero que creyo, fue que una parte de ella necesitaba ese calorcito que solo un niño pequeño te puede transmitir, pero cuando Teddy Lupín paso varios días con ellos, no sintió lo mismo que al estar con Scorpius.

Centrarse mucho en eso la hizo pensar en tener hijos, eso solo dejaba la opción de por fin después de años, introducirse en la cama de Harry, pero la idea le retorció las tripas al grado de obligarla a mantener distancia del castaño por un par de días.

Después hizo un análisis más amplio, dejo de focalizarse solo en ella y analizo la reacción de Harry, sus palabras e incluso al propio Lucius Malfoy.

El terrible supremasista a la sangre la había ignorando olímpicamente, casi fue como si no estuviera ahí y con eso no tenía problema, era mejor ser dejada de lado a tener que oír una diatriba de maldiciones y motes ofensivos. Aún así, el ser un fantasma a los ojos de Malfoy era algo raro.

Luego estaba Harry y su nerviosismo antes y después del encuentro. Sabía que a su compañero no le gustaba tratar con el rubio, pero de eso a casi querer salir corriendo había mucha diferencia, Harry no era cobarde, si algo lo había desestabilizado debía ser importante.

Lo que logró que le explicara fue poco. Harry le contó que Lucius había quedado impune por aparentar estar limpio cuando las acusaciones comenzaron después de la muerte de Voldemort y cuando Hermione pregunto por su esposa y por Draco, el simplemente bufo y movió la mano dando a entender que no tenía idea.

Hermione no le creyó.

Presionó un poco más a la noche siguiente. Comento algo sobre la escuela e hizo lo posible por sacar el nombre de Draco Malfoy. "Tiene un hijo hermoso" le dijo y eso basto para que Harry se levantará de la mesa, disculpándose por sentirse mal del estómago.

De nuevo Hermione no le creyó.

Dos días después la castaña salió sin avisar regresando con la información que Harry le ocultaba.

—¿Porque no me dijiste que Draco Malfoy desapareció?

—¿Que? ¿De que hablas?

—De Malfoy, el hurón con el que íbamos al colegio.

—Ah si, si, él. No ví motivos para contartelo. Lo odiabas.

—No lo odiaba— declaró con tranquilidad, dejando en una mesa frente a Harry las copias del Profeta que había obtenido de la hemeroteca mágica. —De lo poco que recuerdo, se había portado bien conmigo en últimos días.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No. Algunas veces teníamos la guardia mixta juntos. Creí que sería un infierno, pero extrañamente él estaba muy calmado, casi silencioso. Llegamos a cruzar algunas palabras de cortesía y luego cada quien se iba a dormir. Sinceramente debo admitir que fue relajante.

—No, ciertamente no creo que lo fuera.

—Como podrías saberlo, no estabas ahí y yo nunca comenté nad...

—¡Ese es el problema Hermione!—Harry se levantó caminando como un león enjaulado a su alrededor —¡Ese fue el jodido problema! ¡Nunca nos dijiste nada!

—¿Porque estás gritando?

—¡Por esto Hermione!— Harry apuñaló las impresiones —¿Porque tienes que saltarme? ¿Porque tienes que ir a buscar más de lo que yo te digo? ¿No confías en mí?

—¿Debería? Mira como te pones solo porque comencé a hablar de Malfoy, se que no lo soportabas y que crees que yo tampoco, pero era nuestro conocido y saber que desapareció puede o no ser importante para ti, pero para mí podría ser alguna clase de gatillo, algo que me ayude a recordar. Es un evento que debió hacer ruido y esa clase de cosas quedan muy selladas en la memoria y...

—¿¡En qué te ayudaría saber que Draco Malfoy desapareció!?

—En mucho Harry. Fui víctima de un secuestro o lo que sea que me hayan hecho y he olvidado, tal vez Malfoy paso por mismo. Además no te parece extraño que tuviera un hijo. ¿Dónde está la madre? Tuvo que haberse embarazado de él antes de que desapareciera ¿Y porque sus padres no han movido un dedo por buscarlo? ¿Y si lo esconden? Dime qué todo eso no te genera dudas.

—¡El maldito está muerto, Hermione. Nadie lo busca porque a nadie le importa!

—¿Y eso como sabes que murio?

—No lo sé y claramente no me interesa si el desgraciado se agusano en algún paraje despoblado, el mundo está mejor sin el imbécil y punto.

—Sabes que Harry... Jodete.— jalando sus hojas, Hermione salió antes de que el castaño volviera en si y comenzará a soltar disculpas a diestra y siniestra.

Lo cual sucedió a los cinco minutos, pero ella simplemente no le abrió la puerta.

Sabía que Harry se contenia de explotar, había ocasiones en que veía como temblaba la comisura de sus labios cuando se hartaba de su insistencia, pero él siempre se dominaba y ella se había acostumbrado a llevarlo al borde y verlo sufrir. El que ahora simplemente se soltará a gritar solo significaba una cosa.

Algo le ocultaba y tenía que ver con la desaparición de Draco Malfoy.

Las dudas que le expuso a Harry solo fueron reafirmadas mientras más y más leía lo poco que el Profeta había publicado. La indiferencia general que mostraron los Malfoy solo dejaba abierta una posibilidad, Draco Malfoy debía seguir vivo.

Esa noche su sueño fue distinto, no había recuerdos que alcanzar, simplemente su mente la dibujo en la sala de menesteres. La reconoció aún cuando lo único que había era una cama. Y acostado con ella, estaba alguien más, alguien que roncaba de forma que le hacía pensar en el ronroneó de Crookshanks, pero por más que quiso darse vuelta para mirar, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar al frente auna de las velas que rodeaban la cama.

Se dice que soñar que uno duerme es algo extraño, pero Hermione lo disfrutó su auto-proyección. Cerró los ojos y absorbió el abrazo que le daba su pareja en la cama.

Un poco antes de despertar, de despertar de verdad, la persona que roncaba, dejo de hacerlo y hablo.

—¿Se lo dirás a cara rajada?

¿Cuan egoísta podía ser? ¿Había un límite? Si era así, él ya lo había pasado hace tiempo y ahora era momento de volver sobre sus pasos y hacer las cosas bien.

Sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano, era un resultado único y eso era lo que le aterraba, pero él la amaba y siempre deseo verla recuperada, si decirle la verdad era la solución, entonces lo haría.

El viernes que la encontró rebuscando en su habitación decidió que era el momento preciso.

—Lo que buscas no está aquí.

—¡Harry!— la castaña había sido sorprendida en un acto que traspasaba la privacidad del su amigo.

—No hay documento, foto o noticia. Todo se oculto, cualquier cosa que existiera y diera fe de lo que te pasó fue quemada.

—¿De, de que estás hablando?

—Las respuestas no están aquí, ni con otros, nadie más que yo te las puede dar.

—¿Entonces, tú sabes...?

—No por completo, me temo que no puedo contarte detalles dulces porque no fui testigo de nada entre ustedes, todo se baso en suposiciones que solo tuvieron respuesta hasta que te encontramos en esa cueva.

—¿Te refieres a que Malfoy y yo...?

—Draco y tú vivieron un idilio en nuestro sexto año, creo que ahí fue cuando comenzó, supongo que en las rondas, pero lo has olvidado y no tengo como probarlo. Antes de que los mortifagos penetran el castillo nos dijiste a Ron y a mi que irías a la biblioteca. Cuando todo estallo y te buscamos, no logramos encontrarte. Te esfumaste. Creímos que te habían tomado como rehén, gastamos tiempo y energía en localizarte, pero todo fue inútil. Un martes nuestros informantes en Malfoy Manor nos dijeron que Draco también había desaparecido, casualmente durante la primera pelea en Hogwarts. Solo ustedes dos faltaban, los otros o estaba muertos o se habían ocultado con nosotros.

—Yo no puedo creer...

—Escaparon, supongo que se proponían fugarse al extranjero, el sitio donde te hallamos estaba muy cerca de la frontera, solo unos kilómetros más y hubieran sido libres... pero algo debió suceder, un patronus llegó dando tu ubicación. Estabas muy mal, sucia, tu ropa rota y vieja, descalza y a nada de fallecer. Te traje con un sanador clandestino que me informo que...

—¿Que Harry? ¿Que te dijo?

—Que estabas embarazada.

—¿Em, embarazada?— las lagrimas encapsuladas en los ojos de Hermione se rompieron en ríos que no dejaron de brotar de sus lágrimales, no podía procesar todo lo que le relataba. —¿Lo perdí?— dijo con labios temblorosos. Harry negó.

—Hermione, el niño de la tienda de muebles... No puedo estar cien por cien seguro, pero la edad y su cabello... Ese niño debe ser tu hijo.

Un obliviate era casi irrompible si el mago que lo realizaba no lo liberaba y aún así, fragmentos cortos lograron filtrarse a través del sello en la cabeza de la castaña.

—Siempre lo supiste y cállaste...

—Lo siento... estaba tratando de protegerte y se que es una escusa idiota, pero cuando desapareciste Ron simplemente lo acepto, todos parecían más enfocados en otras cosas y yo me quedé solo, tratando de unir las piezas para saber que estabas bien. Incluso aunque supe que te habías ido con Malfoy, quise confiar en él, en que te cuidaría y alejaría de la sangre que se derramaría por Voldemort y su causa. Cuando te encontré moribunda, dejada de lado como si fueras...

—Basura— completo ella, destrozada —Una sangre sucia sin valor.

—Herm... Yo quería matarlo con mis propias manos. Nunca apareció, nada se supo de él, si tan solo hubiera asomado la cara, lo habría asesinado al maldito cobarde. Pero ahora es imposible, esta muerto...

—Él está vivo. Su hijo... mi hijo me lo dijo. Si todo lo que me cuentas es verdad, él me oblivio y se llevo a nuestro hijo, sin mirar atrás. Sus malditos progenitores y él me dejaron para morir.

—Hermione, por favor discúlpame, te lo ruego.

—Nunca podría sentir algo negativo por ti, Harry, eres parte de mi. Perdí más de un año de mis recuerdos y tres estando lejos de mi hijo y aún así, no siento nada negativo por ti.

—Jamás te dejaría sola.

—Lo sé, pero ahora es tiempo de pagar esos tres años, tú y Draco, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy tiene que devolverme esos años de incertidumbre. Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo tendré conmigo. ¿Vas a ayudarme, Harry? ¿Me ayudarás a vengarme?

—Estoy contigo siempre, Herm. En todo y para todo.

oooooooooooooooo

En la actualidad muy pocos visitaban la mansión Malfoy.

Era casi nula la gente que lograba pasar de la reja de entrada, por ello para elfos y empleados que laboraban en el lugar, fue extraño ver a una mujer de mediana edad avanzar hasta los portones y ser recibida con rapidez, pero todavía fue aún más extraño ver al amo Lucius mostrarle la gran mayoría de la casa y asignarle una habitación cerca de los aposentos del pequeño Scorpius.

Esa mujer resultó ser una Nodriza. Una de tantas que habían desfilado por la mansión durante un par de años sin embargo, está se quedó a vivir.

Cada mujer que había sido contratada desde que el más joven de los amos llegó a la mansión, habían sido de entrada por salida. Así que para todos los empleados fue extraño ver qué una de ellas permaneció.

Su nombre era Cyrene y casi nunca se le veía tener contacto con nadie que no fuera Scorpius. En pocas semanas el niño le tenía tanta confianza que incluso pidió que se le colocará una pequeña cama en el cuarto de la empleada.

Renuentes a dejar pasar cualquier capricho del niño, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy aprobaron la cama. Así pues pasaron tres meses y la niñera cada vez dejaba más claro que estaba ahí para quedarse por un buen tiempo.

Una mañana mientras ella y Scorpius jugaban a perseguir a los pavorreales del jardín, Draco Malfoy emergió de una de las habitaciones selladas. Narcissa le sugería que saliera durante las tardes una vez a la semana, para que no sufriera de ictericia. Cosa que no funcionaba mucho, pues la piel antes pálida del chico ahora tenía un toque amarillo que lo hacía ver enfermo.

En esos tres meses la nueva nodriza y él, no se habían encontrado ni una sola vez.

Obviamente Lucius Malfoy le había hecho firmar a la mujer una carta en la cual se comprometía a no divulgar nada que viera u oyera dentro de los confines de la mansión. Cyrene ni siquiera se inmutó cuando recibió el contrato, la mujer se decía estar sola en el mundo y con un aire reservado, ningún Malfoy desconfio de ella.

—¡Papá!— fue la primera vez que la nana, se vio interesada en algo más que no fuera el niño. Lentamente la mujer de cabello ébano y mirada ausente, alzó el rostro para observar a Draco.

—Hyperion— Draco se inclino para abrazar a su vástago, apenas unas palmadas que el niño recibió con una sonrisa alegre.

—Papi, mira, mira— el niño señaló a su cuidadora, arrodillada en el pasto, observandolos. —Es la nueva.

—Hmm veo— tomándolo de un brazo, Draco se acerco a la mujer y le extendió su mano. —Draco Malfoy— se presentó.

—Lo sé— soltó ella incorporándose, pero sin tomarle el saludo. La mujer simplemente se inclino un poco y le indico a Scorpius que el pavorreal más grande al fin había salido de su escondite.

El niño dejo de prestarle atención a su padre y se alejo corriendo a toda velocidad para extraer alguna pluma del exótico animal. Los ojos azules lo siguieron con interés.

Draco observo la forma rígida de la dama.

Era esbelta y de una apariencia simple, nada que llamara la atención a excepción de lo tensas que mantenían las facciones. Era casi como si sufriera.

—No me ha dicho su nombre.

—No lo preguntó.

—Venia implícito en la mano que me rechazó. —Draco volvió a tender la palma.

Hermione tembló, no quería ningún contactó con él, había estado muy bien sin verlo, sabía que estaba ahí en alguna parte de la fría mansión de mármol, dónde se había infiltrado gracias a poción mutijugos y reserva primordial, pero siempre creyó que era mejor no saber en dónde estaba el hombre del que supuestamente se había enamorado y embarazado.

Verlo de golpe solo lograba irritarla, pues en la profundidad, aún algo deseaba sentirlo cerca.

Debía evitar esa sensación, pasar sin mirar y seguir con su plan.

—Me llamo Cyrene Evans. —corto antes de que la mano fuera demasiado tentadora para tomarla y rápidamente comenzó a alejarse de él.

Lo que no sabía es que su actitud fría solo atrajo más la atención del rubio.

ooooooooooooooo

La casa en la que Draco había crecido se convirtió en una prisión sin rejas, una celda de máxima seguridad en la que él mismo se recluyó.

No estaba atado o encadenado, no lo mantenían con hechizos o maldiciones de sangre y él sabía que su padre podía. Se lo había dejado claro muchas veces, pero Lucius descubrió pronto que su hijo estaba muerto en vida, no escaparía jamás y por ello con toda seguridad dejo la llave en sus manos y siguió su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Con Scorpius entre las garras perdió interés en su primogénito, dejándolo a la deriva como un esqueleto más en su armario personal.

—Me han informado que requería verme, señor.— la voz tirante de la nueva empleada apenas fue un murmullo en los aposentos del rubio.

Había algo en esa mujer que lo obligó a salir más a menudo de las sombras.

Dejo de tomar sol solo los jueves. Ocupo diversos días en la semana y se dedicó a observarla tratar con su hijo. Era una Nana en toda regla, nada se le escapaba a la mujer y el pequeño rubio estaba más que fascinado con ella, de alguna manera Cyrene Evans se abrió camino en el corazóncito inocente de Hyperion y era momento de frenar eso.

—Adelante, no muerdo.

La mujer avanzo solo unos cuantos pasos, lo suficientes para que Draco cerrara de un portazo con su varita y de otro movimiento de muñeca atrajera una silla frente a él. El rubio había elegido la cama, sentado en una orilla de esta, observo cada paso, cada movimiento gesticular que la bruja dejara escapar, por muy minúsculo que fuera.

—Tengo que recordarle que mi trabajo con Scorpius es a tiempo completo, debo regresar en breve a mis labores, señor.

—Y yo tengo que recordarle que esta es mi casa y su sueldo esta pagado con mi dinero, aún cuando mi padre lo hace ver como si fuera de su bolsillo. Vamos siéntese —El rubio disfruto ver como Cyrene tomaba los pliegues de su larga falda y los apretaba con fuerza antes de finalmente ceder a sus demandas.

—Por favor sea breve.

—¿Porque?

—Ya le explique, mis labores son...

—Mi hijo duerme.— la interrumpió —Se sus horarios aunque parezca que no paso suficiente tiempo con él. Así que afloje su corsé y relájese.

—¿Que es lo que quiere, señor Malfoy? —dijo a dientes apretados la estirada bruja.

—¿De usted? Nada, absolutamente nada. Creo que es mas como un capricho que tengo. No suelo ser ignorado, aún cuando he estado aqui encerrado por tres años. —Con un vaso de Whisky, dió dos tragos y espero un poco a qué la bebida le calentará la garganta para continuar—Mi padre siempre consigue nodrizas para mi hijo que son un verdadero tormento.

—¿Entonces estoy aquí porque el señor Malfoy me eligió diferente a las otras?

—Si, así es. Mi padre ha tratado de que me acueste con las cuidadoras de mi hijo durante mucho tiempo, ha traído mujeres de todo tipo, con grandes senos, frondosas caderas e incluso alguna vez me consiguió alguien bastante similar a la madre de mi hijo.

Draco escucho como los dientes de Cyrene rechinaron.

—Pero parece que al fin se rindió, usted no esta aqui para seducirme ¿o si?

—No. No lo estoy. Fui seleccionada de una larga lista de cuidadoras del ministerio.

—Así veo. Digame señora Evans, ¿mi padre le dijo que paso con la mujer que trajo al mundo a Scorpius?

Cyrene solo parpadeo. —Dijo que murio.

—Eso dice a todos. Pero ella no esta muerta, no. Ella está muy viva, la muy promiscua esta ahí afuera, jodiendo falos y chupando penes como una prostituta.

Draco observo como todo el cuerpo de Cyrene vibró, en sus ojos azules vio encenderse la ira pura y ciega que estaba buscando. Levantándose, camino hacia la puerta de su armario, al abrirlo cayeron un puñado de periódicos y revistas que llenaron una buena parte del suelo.

El Profeta, Corazón de bruja, el Quisquilloso; en todos y cada uno aparecía la cara de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Draco cogió un puñado y los arrojo, otros los pateo en dirección a donde la bruja ahora atónita, lo miraba.

—Lo sabes ¿verdad? Tu si lo sabes, no eres una bruja para follar, a ti se te contrato por tú conocimiento en niños, pero no solo eso, estoy seguro de que eres una enviada.

—Una enviada... ¿Que? — la mandíbula de la pelinegra tembló. Estaba asustada o demasiado sorprendida y ambas cosas llenaban a Draco lo suficiente para continuar.

En tres zancadas se coloco cerca de ella, puso ambas manos en los brazos de la silla apresándola entre el objeto y su cuerpo, dándole un mínimo de espacio para evitar que huyera. El rubio dejo salir su expresión mas rabiosa a la par de un buen soplido de alcohol.

—Dile a ese marica que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos. Que se quede con Granger si eso quiere, porque si su intención es tratar de saber como se encuentra Scorpius pierde el tiempo, este niño es mío y solo mío, me pertenece a mi. ¿Lo has visto? Es todo lo que los Malfoy valoran, no hay gota de sangre de nadie mas en él. Esa perra sangre sucia y él pueden cogerse y tener a cientos de impuros. Pero este niño "es mío" ¡MÍO!

El aire en la habitación se evaporó. Cyrene no dijo nada y cuando él se aparto, se alejo tan rápido como le fue posible. Con el pecho agitado y los ojos vidriosos, casi a punto de llorar.

—Al final de la semana tomaras tus cosas y te largaras de aquí sin hacer ningún escándalo y por favor transmite mi mensaje a Saint Potter. ¿Haz entendido?

La bruja, asintió.

—Desaparece.

Cuando Cyrene Evans cerro la puerta, Draco pudo dejar su máscara.

Las hojas en blanco y negro, así como las páginas de revistas rosas solo se sentían como una burla cruel. Era un pobre imbécil.

Aquella noche cuando Lucius lo encontró en el medio del bosque Rojo, lo amenazó con entregar a Hermione a los mortifagos. Draco tuvo que sincerarse con él, tuvo que confesarle que ella cargaba un Malfoy y que estaba a nada de dar a luz.

Creyó que era una buena jugada. Creyó que hablar de herederos removería el duró corazón de su padre sin embargo, no fue suficiente para Lucius. Incluso Narcissa que también se encontraba ahí, no se vio conmovida por sus palabras.

De agitar un poco su varita, dejaron inconsciente al rubio. Este despertó en una casa de seguridad, pero no lo hizo solo, ahí, en una cuna tranfigurada dormía su hijo.

La comida no le faltó y de alguna manera Lucius le proporciono leche y cualquier poción necesaria para fortalecer al recién nacido. Draco se encargó de su hijo por un largo año. Aislado del mundo lo único que tuvo para aferrarse a la cordura fue Scorpius Hyperion. Su pequeño orgullo, la personita más hermosa que jamás hubieran visto ojos humanos, con rulos gruesos y rebeldes que poco a poco fueron creciendo en su cabecita y que le hacían pensar en su bruja, su Hermione.

Hasta donde sabía ella estaba muerta. Draco conocía la falta de piedad de Lucius. La jaula donde los tenía era la prueba de eso.

Pero en vez de quebrarse Draco trato de mantener serenidad, solo permitiéndose fugas de llanto cuando su pequeño bebé tomaba siestas.

En sus últimas tardes aislado, se descubrió en varias ocasiones hablándole a una Hermione inexistente. Preocupado por ello trato de comunicarse con su padre, suplicándole que lo dejara salir, contándole sus temores de hacerse daño y de paso al pequeño.

Lucius fingió ser benevolente.

Envio un elfo doméstico por ellos y se regodeó con lo mal que se veía su propio hijo. Se burlo en su rostro y le recriminó todos los errores que había cometido por una asquerosa sangre sucia. Draco quiso romperle el cuello, pero antes de poderle colocar sus manos encima, Lucius hizo bailar un recorte de periódico frente a su cara.

Su bruja, la luz que lo había guiado lejos de las tinieblas estaba muy viva, más que eso. Ella estaba completamente recuperada. Con el brazo de Potter enroscado en sus curvas, sonreía como una mujer trofeo, el premio para el niño que vivió.

Las horas, días y meses añorandola entre sus manos parecieron solo un mal chiste, un cuento terrible en dónde él era el bufón, en dónde Granger se había burlado de él, su bruja que nunca fue suya se había vengado de cada mala acción, cobrando su revancha con creces y en el camino abandonando a su inocente hijo.

Y aunque cerró y endureció su corazón, un tortuoso susurro nació en su inconsciente, era como escucharla murmurar a su oído.

Cada vez que sus fuerzas le flaqueban, cada vez que elegía perderse en alcohol, cada vez que se proponía planear un golpe hacia el primero que pasará cerca, cada vez que su cuerpo hormiegueaba con el deseo de otra carne, cada jodida vez, ella le murmuraba en la oreja.

No la Granger que salía en las revistas siendo besada por Potter, ni la Granger que ni siquiera había hecho un intento por buscarlos. La voz de eco en su interior solo pertenecía a su bruja, su Hermione, su amor.

Pero escucharla no era placentero, había ocasiones en que lo sacaba de quisio, momentos en que azotaba las palmas en sus oídos hasta hacerse verdadero daño solo para alejarla, pues esa voz lo mantenía detrás de un límite que él moría por cruzar.

Salir y enfrentar el mundo, dejarse ver para que nadie dudara que estaba vivo, buscarla con su hijo en brazos y hechizarla hasta la muerte.

Muerte.

Quería matarla por haberlo engañado. Mostrarle a Potter que esa mujer era tan suya, que él y solo el podía quitarle la vida. Pero el murmullo aparecía de nuevo y si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir el aliento cálido de la castaña.

"Mira bien a esa mujer, algo oculta"

—Mírare amor, haré lo que me órdenes solo si sigues susurrando. Hoy tengo ganas de follarte en mi mente.

ooooooooooooooo

Estoy en el blanco. Debemos adelantar todo para este Viernes.

Fue la nota rápida que recibió Harry el miércoles por la madrugada. Siendo más eficiente bajo presión, el castaño tuvo todo listo para la tarde del jueves.

Desde una acta de nacimiento falsa para todos, pasaportes y números de seguridad social muggle, hasta una casa lista para ser habitada.

Cada específicacion de Hermione fue llevada a cabo en su totalidad y no como un favor, era una penitencia que el elegido tomó por convicción propia.

El viernes a las dos de la mañana Harry hablo por red Flú con Terence Higgs, que ahora era encargado de la activación de trasladores para el ministerio.

A las cuatro en punto un sonido similar a un fuerte aleteo de una parvada de pájaros, resonó en un callejón de la avenida Salisbury de Londres muggle.

Entre los brazos una suplantadora de identidad cargaba a un niñito rubio dormido profundamente.

Cyrene Evans y Harry Potter (ahora auto-nombrado) Apolo Blake, se miraron un momento y sin decirse nada caminaron con prisa hacia el tren subterráneo.

Ahí esperaron media hora a que el primer tren llegará. Subieron con una calma excesiva y recorrieron toda la línea de trenes hasta llegar a una ramificación pequeña. La estación donde desendieron se encontraba bastante cerca de la zona de suburbios. Su paranoia aumento al ver una masa de trabajadores mañaneros, entrar y bajar en el lugar.

Ayudándose de los baños públicos, Harry y Hermione entraron en ellos para docificarse con más poción mutijugos.

Para las nueve de la mañana una morena de cara sin expresión, un rubio de facciones redondas y un niño con rulos dorados, mejillas coloradas y rostro somnoliento, entraron en un pequeño hotel campestre ubicado extrategicamente frente al enorme bosque Rojo.

Y hasta ese momento al fin respiraron.

—Baja las persianas— indico Harry, quitándose el chaquetón y corbata de moño que lo había estado torturando todo el camino.

—¿Ves algo?— preguntó Hermione, pasando una mano por el rostro de su compañero, que ahora más que nunca era un cómplice.

—Hmm...

—Ponte las gafas Ha... Apolo— se corrigió la bruja, mirando de reojo al pequeño Scorpius que saltaba muy alegre entre las camas.

El niño ni siquiera reparaba en la tensión evidente entre su nodriza y el que parecía ser su amigo.

—No. He olvidado cambiarlas, se notará mucho.

—Las transfigurare y cuando lleguemos a casa compraremos otras.

—Casa...— repitió Harry en un suspiro, colocándose los lentes redondos, eternamente chuecos.

—¿Aún quieres hacerlo? ¿Ir conmigo?

—Claro que si, te lo prometi.

—La gente hace muchas promesas, eso no significa que siempre las cumpla.

—No soy él. Siempre cumplo mis promesas —reitero Harry en un susurro. Tomándola por un hombro la llevo lejos de Scorpius, cerca de la puerta donde esperaba que el niño no los escuchará. —Dime porque todo se adelantó.

—Ya no importa, estamos lejos y pronto todo será un mal recuerdo.

—Herm ¿Sientes que aún lo quieres?

—¿Porque preguntas eso?

—Solo dímelo.

—Harry, nada de eso interesa, nuestra vida va a cambiar, seremos los dos con Scorpius. La familia que siempre soñamos.

—No Hermione. No lo soñaste conmigo. Fue con él. —Harry espero que rebatiera, pero ella simplemente guardo silencio —Estoy contigo porque te quiero, pero no te engañes, en el fondo aún amas a...

—¡Tengo hambre!— grito Scorpius a todo pulmón, interrumpiendo totalmente a Harry.

Era mejor dejar la plática para después.

—Ire por algo de comer.— El castaño, ahora rubio, cogió nuevamente el chaquetón, dejando los lentes en manos de Hermione.

Si ese era el comienzo de una vida diferente, no se sentía para nada así.

Un casi ciego Apolo Blake salió sin prestar mucha atención al hombre parado cerca de su cuarto.

—¡Tambien trae galletas, cariño!— grito una mujer para él rubio falso que solo asintió torpemente, bajando por las escaleras alfombradas, tentando los muros para no chocar.

El hombre no visto temblaba. Era como si estuviera enfermo, incluso gotas de sudor decoraban su frente. En un andar que destilaba elegancia, camino hasta la puerta y con un golpeteo rítmico con sus nudillos llamo al interior.

—Te olvidaste la cartera— bufo Hermione que mientras abría, llevaba a su labios un pequeño frasco que los ojos de Draco captaron como multijugos.

Antes de que ella reaccionara a la imagen tétrica del hombre que alguna vez amo. Esté con hechizos no verbales la arrojó al interior y convocó lazos espinosos que le rodearon el cuerpo por completo.

—¡Malfoy!

—¿Papi?— Scorpius asomó la cabeza desde la habitación contigua, pero antes de que comenzará con su típica serie de preguntas, Malfoy le apunto, desmayandolo en el acto.

—¡Eres un moustro!— rugió la bruja.

—Y tú un pedazo de mierda.— agitando de nuevo la varita, Draco silencio todo el lugar y lo sello para que nadie pudiera entrar e interrumpir lo que él consideraba su propia venganza. —¿Creiste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Pensaste que era un padre tan negligente que no me percataría de que mi hijo ya no estaba, hasta muy tarde?

—Un ser oscuro como tú, no puede tener el título de padre.

—¿Y que sabes de mi? ¿Cuánto conoces de mi?

—Se lo suficiente. — gruñó la mujer, forcejeando con las sogas que la aprisionaban, pero mientras más lo hacía, estás más se apretaban.

—Nunca me he mostrado completamente, todos pueden tener un concepto de mi que es totalmente erróneo. Lo que Potter te haya dicho para que robarás a mi hijo, no valdrá tu vida bruja estupida. — el mago apunto directamente al pecho de la pelinegra —¿Eres la mini comadreja cierto?

—Hasta en eso eres un idiota.

—No deberías ofenderme, un avada no es lo único que conozco para quitar la vida. ¿Dime, sabes cómo se siente ser asfixiada, que una soga se enrede en tu garganta hasta que ya no puedas ni siquiera llorar?— las orbes de un gris sólido recorrieron a la mujer con odio.

—Si. Lo he sentido, lo he sentido desde que desperté en una cama de hospital sin saber que demonios me había ocurrido. Lo he sentido desde que me enteré que habían arrancado de mis entrañas a la única cosa por la cual valía la pena luchar para respirar. Lo he sentido cuando Harry me dijo que en algún momento me había enamorado de un moustro.

Draco se vio confundido por un minuto. El frasco de poción multijugos ahora estaba derramado en la alfombra y el aspecto de mujer madura fue desapareciendo de la persona que tenía sometida en el suelo. Grumos debajo de la piel y un sonido grotesco dejo a la vista a una castaña de rizos rebeldes y mirada fiera.

—¡Maldita escoria!— ladró al verla.

—Es así como te gusta que te llamen— burló Hermione. —Eres un asco Malfoy, no sé cómo tienes las pelotas de venir aquí y hacerte el buen padre. ¡Maldita cucaracha rellena de porquería!

Draco no soporto más, el alcohol que consumió mientras los perseguía se evaporaba en sudor frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ya no iba a seguirse engañando, esa mujer lo odiaba, tal vez siempre lo odio. Dejando aun lado su varita se lanzo sobre ella y con sus propias manos comenzó a ahorcarla, los jadeos de la mujer que había estado sellada a él fueron un requiem de un final inesperado.

Creyendo que jamás volvería a verla no pudo retener el llanto dentro de su pecho, a más presión más gemidos escapaban de su garganta. Estaba matando al amor de su vida y le dolía como el infierno.

Dejo de importarle si Potter aparecía, dejó caer los escudos y hecho un último vistazo a su hijo inconsciente metros delante. Hermione tenía razón, era un mal padre.

Ojalá Potter lo acabará. Ojalá en la muerte pudiera unirse a la mujer que amo y tal vez ahí si le correspondería sus lastimeros sentimientos.

Él también quería morir.

oooooooooooo

Estar al borde siempre era un buen estimulante para recordar.

Los magos y brujas no conocían el método definitivo para quebrar un Obliviate. La técnica de borrado de recuerdos solo era una barrera de contención mental, pues los recuerdos, esos que de verdad importan siempre se quedan pegados al alma.

Fugas de ellos cruzaron la mente de Hermione, como un estallido de estrellas fugaces inundando todo su cerebro.

Noches, tardes. Horas, semanas. Cartas y miradas. Roces y besos. Grupos de te quiero que se convirtieron en te amo masivos. Caricias inocentes que terminaban en jadeos de deseo que le quemaban la piel.

Una promesa.

Siempre juntos.

La huida, el recorrido lleno de incertidumbre, el nacimiento de su bebé y finalmente las manos negras de Lucius Malfoy apuntandole al rostro para borrar de un plumazo a Draco de su memoria.

—Dra...co— lucho Hermione por hablar, las vértebras en su garganta se sentían a nada de partirse. Ella recordaba, ella podía recordar casi todo, en pedazos de un rompecabezas que no necesitaba armar para saber que figura formaba —Te... A...mo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de mentirme, deja de murmurar! ¡Déjame vivir en paz, Granger!

Gotas de saliva salpicaron la cara de la castaña, perdía fuerza, el aire no entraba, estaba a punto de irse. Una lágrima gruesa cayó por el costado de su cara. Que tarde descubría todo. Se iría del mundo viendo cómo su amor, la odiaba.

Al menos esperaba oír por última vez su nombre de sus labios.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que él lo pronunciará.

En cambio la voz de Harry fue lo último que escucho.

—¡Desmayus!

ooooooooooooooo

Lucius Malfoy llegó de la forma muggle a un pueblo no mágico en el este de Irlanda.

El auto negro y lujoso que lo transportaba se estación frente a una casa bastante alejada de las demás.

El lugar demasiado pintoresco y cursi para su gusto, tenía un jardín enorme, a lo lejos se divisaba un pozo cubierto por un trozo grueso de madera.

Con temor de ensuciar sus zapatos de lodo, lanzo un hechizo lustroso a sus pies y descendio del vehículo con todo el asco del mundo impregnado en el rostro.

Un pequeño sendero de piedras negras conducía a la propiedad. Lo recorrió con calma, agitando su bastón de plata como un rey que llega a visitar la podredumbre que habita a las orillas de su castillo.

Con las manos eternamente enguantadas, se debatió varios segundos entre tocar la puerta o esperar que alguien notará su presencia.

No necesito tocar. Una mano femenina le abrió antes de decidirse.

Un rostro rebosante de alegría le dió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero detrás de esa expresión amable, Lucius Malfoy ubicó un brillo de odio en los ojos canela de Hermione Granger.

—Señor Malfoy. Que agradable sorpresa.

Lucius no respondió. La castaña se apartó y con una mano lo invito a pasar. Ahora dudando, el rubio se introdujo con precaución, solo dió unos pasos y una nueva imagen se abrió ante él.

Su nieto Scorpius, dos años mayor a como lo recordaba, estaba sentado en el regazo de Draco. Pero no el Draco al que le jodió la existencia obvliando a la madre de su hijo, no el Draco que crio para ser un mortífago y entregar su vida a un genocida. No, ese Draco ya no existía, había sido borrado de raíz.

—Padre— le saludo, reincorporándose si soltar a su copia genética. —No te esperábamos.

—Nunca lo hacemos, pero mira, ha venido— completo Hermione sobando su vientre inflado. La bruja sangre sucia esperaba otro hijo.

La garganta de Lucius se seco por completo.

—Un día movido— comento Harry, emergiendo de alguna parte, con una tostada de mantequilla a medio comer en las manos —Debimos coordinarnos mentalmente para venir el mismo día a visitarlos.

—O solo es un buen día para saludar— de nuevo la enorme sonrisa de Hermione desconcertó al rubio.

—Tú madre estaba preocupada por ti— logró decir Lucius.

—No le importo mi destino por casi seis años. ¿Que cambio el día de hoy?

—Seis... años...

—Así es Lucius— intervino Harry caminando hacia él y colocándose a su lado —Seis años desde que escaparon. El día del ataque a Hogwarts. Pero nunca es tarde para recuperar el tiempo, mira, estás a punto de ser abuelo por segunda vez. —el mismo brillo pernicioso resplandecía en las pupilas verdes de Harry Potter.

—Dile a mi madre que le agradezco su preocupación, pero como ves, estoy muy bien. Hermione y yo hemos formado una familia, una verdadera familia y no estoy interesado en que tú o mi madre formen parte de ella.

—Draco...

—Es mejor que te vayas, vamos, te acompaño, yo también pensaba retirarme, las mujeres embarazadas siempre nesecitan descansar más. Adiós Hyperion.— se despidió Harry del pequeño rubio. Sin pedir permiso o dar aviso, el castaño cogió a Lucius de un brazo y con un asentimiento de cabeza salió.

Antes de salir el señor Malfoy dió un último vistazo atrás. Su nieto que ya era un niño alto y delgado, le daba un adios con la mano, Draco ni siquiera lo miraba y Hermione que se mantuvo recargada sobando su estómago en el marco de la puerta, le dió un giño sin dejar esa horrible sonrisa.

—¿Sorprendido?— preguntó el ahora Auror en jefe del Ministerio Británico.

—Ustedes— gruñó Lucius, que más que guiado era arrastrado hasta su auto.

—Sera mejor que no regreses nunca. Esta casa aún estando aquí, está protegida por el ministerio. Bajo mi jurisdicción personal, así que si no quieres brincar Azkaban e ir directo y sin escalas a Nurmengard te sugiero que ni siquiera pienses en volver.

—¿Que le hicieron a mi hijo?

—Ah, te lo contare— Harry abrió la puerta y sin tacto arrojó al hombre al interior, agachándose lo suficiente para murmurarle lo acontecido. —Omitire la parte en que tus obliviates dan asco y pasaré directo a como Hermione, la poderosa bruja hija de muggles se libero de tu hechizo, mientras Draco, no esté Draco, el Draco que tú quebraste hasta la médula con mentiras y manipulación psicologica, ese, la ahorcaba con intención de matarla.

—¿Y que falló?— escupió Lucius.

—Creo que yo. Sabes siempre ame a Hermione, como a una extensión de mi propio corazón, pero Draco, tu hijo la adoraba, la idólatraba como a una diosa y por eso perdió la cabeza al oír tus mentiras. Tarde mucho en descubrirlo, pero mientras estaba inconsciente gracias a un desmayus que le lance, pude entrar fácilmente en su mente, las barreras de oclumancia que retenian su pasado, fallaron. Pude ver cada cosa que hizo, que dijo y que escucho y vio. ¿Y sabes quien fue la estrella en todo eso? Hermione. Draco la amaba y siempre lo hizo.

—Debio morir— siseó

—Culpa a tu esposa, ella fue quien envió el patronus ¿No es así? Seguro que le remordio la conciencia.

—Son unos...

—Te daré un dato curioso. ¿Sabes cuál es el hechizo insignia de Hermione Jean Granger? Obliviate. Y a mi Voldemort me dejó una gran enseñanza, la aplicación de recuerdos falsos en la mente de quién sea, resulta ser un arma poderosisima. Descuida Draco jamás descubrirá toda la clase de mierda que le hiciste pasar en los últimos años. Él piensa que todo ese tiempo ha vivido aquí, con el amor de su vida.

—Hare que esto se sepa Potter. ¡Te hundire y a esa maldita sangre sucia también!— ladró el rubio

—Lo imaginé. —sin dar señal, Harry pico con rapidez uno de los brazos del hombre. Este apenas y reaccionó. Cuando se sobó dónde sintió el pellizco, comenzó a sentir el adormecimiento y luego un entumecimiento completo de todas sus extremidades. —Hay cosas que son mejores a la forma muggle. ¿No crees Hermione?— el elegido se apartó para revelar a la castaña.

—Si Harry— la bruja embarazada saco su varita, la cual había dejado de usar desde que llegó a Irlanda con su esposo. Su mago que manifestó una migraña temporal y que poco a poco regreso a ser el hombre con quien vivió una dura temporada huyendo. El hombre que amaba con toda el alma. El padre de Scorpius y de su futuro hijo. —Esto se trata de venganza, Lucius.

...Obliviate.

One-shot para el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página "Citas Dramione" en Facebook.


End file.
